Vs. Krookodile
Vs. Krookodile is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 1/2/20. Story Ian gets off the phone with Professor Oak, as he heads out the door of the Pokémon Center. Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan sit in the lobby area watching him go. Iris: Who do you think he’s going to battle tomorrow? Rui: Probably that Grimsley guy. Cilan: How can you tell? Rui: (Rolls eyes) He stated that he was facing them in the order he met them along his journey. We’ve never met that Caitlin girl, so it’s gotta be Grimsley. Cilan: That is an astute observation. Rui: (Flattered) I just pay attention. Iris: But now, he’s facing someone who could fend off Reshiram. Cilan: It is a gamble. However, Grimsley is a gambling man so anything with him would be as such. (Hands shaking) Each day is filled with anticipation, as the flavors of each previous bite amplify the next. Iris: I guess in the end, all we can do is cheer now, huh? Rui: Yeah, it sucks. End Scene The stadium is jam packed with Ian on the field. He stares down Grimsley and Caitlin, with Alder, Shauntal and Marshal off to the side. In the stands, Cilan sits with Casey and Hilda while Rui and Iris sit together. Alder: Good day, challenger! Who do wish to face today? Ian: (Grins) Grimsley! Grimsley: Such a gamble, choosing me next. Though I suppose the bigger gamble was battling Marshal so early. I shall accept your challenge! Ian and Grimsley take their positions on the field. Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still remaining! Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Ian: That confident? Grimsley: It’s a gamble, sure. But isn’t all of life a gamble? Besides, you get a thrill from battling strong trainers. I get a thrill at beating the odds. Casey: (Blows whistle) Let’s go Ian! Hilda: Turn ‘in inta smushed beans! Cilan: Grimsley has a confident palate. He does not see himself losing. Grimsley: The round consists of Scrafty. Grimsley opens the Pokéball, choosing Scrafty. Scrafty: Scraft. (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (Male voice) Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokémon and the evolved form of Scraggy. It pulls up its shed skin to protect itself while it kicks. The bigger the crest, the more respected it is. Ian: Serperior! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Serperior. Serperior: Ser. Grimsley: Serperior, huh? That Pokémon uses Attract. You have a 50/50 shot of it working on my Scrafty. (Motions hands out) I’ll allow you the chance. Ian’s face looks stern, contemplating. Grimsley: This battle is a game of chance, Ian. If you’re not going to play, then you’re not going to win. Ian: Fine. I’ll play your game. For now. Serperior, use Attract! Serperior winks her eyes, releasing energy hearts. The hearts surround and hit Scrafty, it being unaffected. Grimsley: (Makes buzzer noise) Too bad! My Scrafty is female as well! I should let you know that in this game of poker, I have the deck stacked. Scrafty, use Swagger. Scrafty glows red as she inhales and exhales, the aura making Serperior angry. She flashes with red as she powers up, but her eyes glaze over in confusion. Rui: What was that? Iris: Swagger raises attack power while causing confusion. Even his moves have a risk aspect to him. Grimsley: And now, the match officially begins! Hi Jump Kick! Scrafty leaps at Serperior, striking her with a glowing red knee. Serperior lies on the ground, flailing and slamming her body against the ground. Grimsley: Now let’s charge Focus Punch. Scrafty stands over Serperior, charging a powerful blue energy fist. Ian: Serperior, Iron Tail to Wring Out! Serperior raises her body and slams Scrafty with a tail of glowing iron energy. Scafty’s Focus Punch fades away, Grimsley making a smacking noise. Grimsley: So close. Serperior rises up to prepare to use Wring Out, but swings her tail up and smacks herself in the face. Ian: Grass Pledge! Grimsley: Hm. Let’s take a risk. Hi Jump Kick straight through! Serperior glows green and releases several grass energy towers. Scrafty charges with Hi Jump Kick, colliding with Grass Pledge. The Grass Pledge recedes, causing Scrafty to strike the ground with her knee. She grimaces in pain. Ian: Now Wring Out! Serperior slithers forward, wrapping around Scrafty and squeezing her tight. Grimsley: Crunch. Then Focus Punch. Scrafty Crunches into Serperior, her releasing her grip and letting Scrafty leap free. Scrafty charges Focus Punch. Ian: Iron Tail! Serperior strikes herself with confusion, as Scrafty charges and punches her with Focus Punch. Serperior riles along the ground with confusion. Ian: Serperior, return! Ian returns Serperior, his face grim and considerate. Ian draws a Pokéball, opening it. Infernape: Infer! Casey: Good call. Swapping out pitchers. Cilan: He is truly taking advantage of the rules of engagement. Rui: (Shudders) This will be good. Iris: What do you see? Rui: A powerful aura. Grimsley: You certainly have a flair for starter Pokémon, don’t you? Scrafty, Swagger. Scrafty uses Swagger, confusing Infernape. Scrafty then prepares Focus Punch. Ian: Infernape, use Calm Mind. Then strike with Mach Punch. Infernape’s head glows pink, as it calms down. Scrafty charges with Focus Punch, as Infernape speeds and punches Scrafty away. Scrafty tumbles away, struggling to get up. Ian: And Fire Blast. Infernape inhales and breathes out, shooting a five pronged Fire Blast. Scrafty jumps to the side to dodge the flames, it brushing her side. Grimsley: Such a power difference! Surprising he didn’t use that against Marshal. Scrafty, use Hi Jump Kick! Ian: Flare Blitz! Scrafty charges with Hi Jump Kick, as Infernape speeds forward enveloped in orange flames. The two collide as Scrafty is blasted back in flames. Scrafty crashes defeated. Referee: Scrafty is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape! Grimsley returns Scrafty, laughing. Grimsley: And what an upset. You didn’t play as long as I thought you would. Ian: I’m playing the game according to your rules. You don’t like them, change them. Grimsley: Heh. I suppose I do have that power, huh? Next hand. Krookodile. Grimsley throws his Pokéball, choosing Krookodile. Krookodile: Krookodile! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (In Male voice) Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved form of Krokorok. They never allow prey to escape. Their jaws are so powerful, they can crush the body of an automobile. Ian returns Infernape, grinning. Ian: You wanna gamble, huh? Here it goes. Feraligatr! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Feraligatr. Feraligatr: Gatr! Grimsley: Pokémon that look similar! I like your style! Krookodile, use Fling. Krookodile pulls out a Lansat Berry, tossing it up and down. Hilda: A Lansat Berry?! Cilan: Is that a problem? Hilda: It’s mighty foolish, dat’s what! That’ll allow Furagator to have a critical hit! Casey: You mean Feraligatr. Krookodile Flings the Lansat Berry, it striking Feraligatr. Feraligatr glows with a red aura, it radiating with power. Ian: In that case, finish it in one move. Liquidation! Feraligatr is surrounded in a water bubble as it shoots forward. It rams Krookodile, a geyser explosion washing Krookodile back with a white sparkle for a critical hit. Krookodile struggles to stand, when it radiates a magenta aura. It rises up and howls to the sky. Grimsley: My gamble paid off! That critical hit triggered our Hidden Ability, Anger Point. When struck by a critical hit, it maxes out the Pokémon’s attack power. (Grins) Can you match us now? Ian: We’ll see. Feraligatr, Superpower! Grimsley: Counter it with Power Trip! Feraligatr glows red as it flexes its muscles, going to punch Krookodile. Krookodile’s fist glows with black energy as it charges forward. The fists collide, Krookodile easily pushing through and punching Feraligatr into the ground. Feraligatr groans loudly. Grimlsey: Power Trip increases in power with each positive stat change we receive. And we just went up six status stages. Casey: That’s cheating! That’s like juicing! Hilda: That thin’s stronger dan a Conkeldurr wit a third arm! Cilan: This flavor is definitely overwhelming! Ian: Ice Fang! Grimsley: Bulk Up! Feraligatr’s fangs glow and release Ice Fangs, as Krookodile flexes its muscles. It takes Ice Fang, resisting it. Grimsley: Bulk Up increases our defense. Which will increase the strength of Power Trip! Krookodile lets Feraligatr get up, only to uppercut it with Power Trip. Feraligatr is knocked back, groaning. Ian: Feraligatr! Feraligatr glows with a blue aura, eyes opening with a rush of power. It stands up and roars to the sky. Freddy: Folks, Feraligatr has just activated its Torrent ability! Cilan: That only happens in a tight pinch so you know those few attacks have really done some damage. Ian: Liquidation! Grimsley: Foul Play! Feraligatr uses Liquidation, shooting forward. Krookodile bends down low and swings its tail, tripping Feraligatr and causing some momentum to be lost. Krookodile spins around and catches Feraligatr in its jaws, then slams Feraligatr into the ground. Referee: Feraligatr is unable to battle! Grimsley: Your power boost only made our Foul Play stronger. I thank you for that. Ian returns Feraligatr, contemplating. Freddy: This is an upset! Grimsley now knows both of Ian’s Pokémon options, and probably has a plan to handle both of them! Rui: Freddy has a point. Ian’s at a disadvantage! Iris: He also still has that Bisharp. The Pokémon that stood up to Reshiram. Ian: Serperior! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Serperior. Ian: Attract! Serperior winks and uses Attract, Krookodile unaffected. Grimsley laughs at this. Grimsley: Nice try again! But no dice! Krookodile, Bulk Up to Power Trip! Ian: Wring Out! Krookodile uses Bulk Up then goes for Power Trip. Serperior wraps her body around Krookodile as it attacks, squeezing Krookodile’s body. Ian: Wring Out is a Special Attack. You gain no defense from it. Grimsley: But it sets you in position. Foul Play! Krookodile bites into Serperior, using its powerful jaws to rip Serperior off from the wrap. Krookodile slams Serperior into the ground, her slithering out of range following it. Grimsley: Pursue with Power Trip! Ian: Grass Pledge! Krookodile goes for Power Trip, as Grass Pledge rises from underneath Krookodile and envelops it. When Grass Pledge fades, Krookodile lies on her belly defeated. Referee: Krookodile is unable to battle! The winner is Serperior! Hilda: Yee-haw! That’s the way! Casey: Krookodile must’ve been tired by the heavy hits it took to get that power! Now we’re in the top of the ninth! Cilan: Where the battle will most certainly become more difficult. Grimsley: (Returns Krookodile) Well done! Now, it’s time for the main event! Bisharp! Grimsley throws his Pokéball, choosing Bisharp. Bisharp: Bi. Grimsley: Let me explain the stakes here. Guillotine is a one hit KO move. So if it hits your Serperior, she will be defeated. However, the move only works if my Pokémon is a higher level than yours. As a Pokémon of the Elite Four, it is more powerful than most, but you are a worthy challenger. With that, I would wager that I have a 50/50 shot of defeating you with a Guillotine. Ian: You used that percentage against N. Grimsley: And I think it is fitting for you. Guillotine! Ian: Grass Pledge! Bisharp forms large energy blades over its hands as it takes off running. Grass Pledge towers shoot from the ground going forward. Bisharp cuts clean through the Grass Pledges, soaring past Serperior with a slashing motion. Bisharp lands behind Serperior as she falls over defeated. Referee: Serperior is unable to battle! The winner is Bisharp! Ian returns Serperior, drawing his Pokéball and chooses Infernape. Infernape: Infer. Grimsley: Final battle. You chose Infernape specifically to counter my Bisharp. Ian: Fast and powerful. Now the gamble. Infernape, Calm Mind to Fire Blast! Grimsley: Thunder Wave! Infernape uses Calm Mind, as Bisharp rubs its arms and releases rings of yellow electricity. Infernape sparks from paralysis but still breathes Fire Blast. Grimsley: Double Team to Guillotine! Bisharp shimmers and disappears, forming several clones. Fire Blast tears through several clones as Bisharp speeds low to the ground forming Guillotine. Ian: Mach Punch! Infernape waits for a moment, allowing Bisharp to leap up with arms spread out. Infernape speeds and punches Bisharp and sends it flying. Grimsley: Even with the speed reduction. Bisharp, use Metal Burst. Bisharp glows silver, as it lands and fires a silver sphere of energy. Metal Burst hits Infernape, releasing a ringing sound upon contact. Infernape skids back, growling. Grimsley: Guillotine! Ian: Flare Blitz! Bisharp charges with Guillotine, Infernape charging with Flare Blitz. Suddenly, it sparks from paralysis, Flare Blitz fading. Casey: No! A fumble! Hilda: Get back in! Cilan: I can’t watch! Iris and Rui hug in horror as Guillotine slices clean through Infernape, landing past it. Infernape stands motionless from the impact, the crowd dead silent. Caitlin, who had fallen asleep, stirs. Caitlin: Huh? What happened? Shauntal: A drastic plot twist. Ian: (Grins) Fire Blast! Infernape spins, breathing Fire Blast and striking Bisharp in the back with it. Bisharp howls in pain as it suffers from a burn. Grimsley’s face is now paler than ever. Grimsley: Impossible. I, I lost the gamble. (Grins) But not yet the battle. Metal Burst! Bisharp spins and fires Metal Burst, the explosion knocking Infernape down. Grimsley: And Double Team! Bisharp creates several clones, surrounding Infernape. Infernape sparks from paralysis. Ian: With Metal Burst, he can’t attack unless we do. Infernape, Mach Punch! Infernape dashes with Mach Punch, dissolving the clones as it goes through them. Infernape jolts to a stop from paralysis inches from Bisharp’s face, all other clones fading. Grimsley and Bisharp stare in wait. Grimsley: The moment they strike, fire Metal Burst. Ian: Calm Mind, then Fire Blast! Infernape uses Calm Mind, as Bisharp prepares itself. Infernape breathes a Fire Blast enveloping Grimsley’s half of the field, him holding his arms up in response. The flames die down as Bisharp lies defeated. Referee: Bisharp is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape and the victor is Ian! Ian and Infernape are ecstatic as the crowd goes wild. Iris and Rui break apart and cheer loudly. Iris: Yes! That’s the way! Rui: Only one more to go! Ian and Grimsley meet and shake hands. Grimsley: It has been quite a while since I’ve lost on my gamble. You should be quite proud of yourself. Ian: Thank you. (Looks towards Caitlin) I hope it’s obvious that you’re my next opponent. Caitlin: (Yawning) Yes, yes. Tomorrow. Main Events * Ian battles and defeats Grimsley. * Ian's Infernape is revealed to have learned Calm Mind and Fire Blast. * Ian's Feraligatr is revealed to have learned Liquidation and has the ability Torrent. Characters * Ian * Grimsley * Alder * Shauntel * Marshal * Caitlin * Iris * Rui * Cilan * Casey * Hilda * Freddy O'Martin * Referee Pokémon * Serperior (Ian's) * Infernape (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Scrafty (Grimsley's) * Krookodile (Grimsley's) * Bisharp (Grimsley's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * The move pool of Grimsley's Pokémon were all chosen due to having some form of risk in using them. This could be relying on features of his opponent's Pokémon or using moves that could leave him vulnerable. * Grimsley's Pokémon being primarily female is based off his teams being all female in the games. * Originally, Ian was going to use Bulbasaur and Blaziken in this battle instead of Serperior and Infernape. * Infernape defeated an Elite Four member without the usage of its Blaze ability. * Feraligatr marks the first time one of Ian's Pokémon has used the ability Torrent. * Bisharp was given the move Metal Burst so it can fight off against Ghost Pokémon if forced to fight them, such as against Shauntel. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge